Liquid crystal panel is an important component of a liquid crystal display device. Generally, a liquid crystal panel comprises a color film substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device displays an image by the birefringence effect of the liquid crystal. Therefore, the stability of the thickness of the liquid crystal layer greatly affects the display quality of the liquid crystal display device.
The color film substrate and the array substrate are disposed in parallel and oppositely. Further, column-like spacers are provided between the two substrates to keep the thickness of the liquid crystal layer (i.e. the thickness of the cell). The column-like spacers in prior art have a lower compression displacement and a lower compression recovery rate. When external stress is applied on the liquid crystal panel, the distortion or displacement of the column-like spacers will result local stress on the substrate glass of the color film substrate and array substrate. The concentration or accumulation of such stress will cause the distortion and deformation of the glass, which would result in that gap defects occur between pixels or within a pixel. This gap defect will cause the color defect or contrast defect of the liquid crystal panel and thereby result in deterioration of the quality of the displayed image.